Happiness Is Never Easy
by orangeoranges
Summary: Hermione Granger missed Hogwarts. Hermione missed her school. Hermione missed what had been her home. There was no new way to say it, she'd been telling herself that. However, when she rose that morning she did something that changed everything, and would lead to some of the best and worst things to ever happen to her... (DRAMIONE) T rated for now although may go M-ish later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger lay awake in her bed, with her eyes tight shut. In her mind she could see the dark chestnut posts of her bed, the deep scarlet curtains surrounding it and even the spider (who she had named 'Charlotte' in her first year) curled up and asleep in its web in the top left hand corner. As it was only about 6 am, everyone else was asleep and she could hear the soft snuffles of the other girls in their sleep. In an hour they would all rise and she would make her way down to the great hall for breakfast with Harry and Ron, like every morning. Although they all had the same standard setup, each day at Hogwarts was exciting and Hermione thoroughly enjoyed it, or at least she had done when she'd been there. With a groan of disappointment Hermione opened her eyes, not to the four poster bed she'd seen in her mind, but the cream ceiling of her bedroom at her parent's home. The snuffling noises were not the other girls in her dormitory, but actually Crookshanks gently snoring in his sleep. And instead of making her way down to the great hall, she'd soon be downstairs eating soggy cornflakes by herself, as she'd done for the last year of her life. Hermione had known that she'd miss Hogwarts – that had always been clear to her – but she never realised how much it would hurt, and how little the hurt would go away as time passed.

Glancing at her bedside table, Hermione caught sight of her alarm clock which showed that it was only 6:12 am. With a weary sigh she climbed out of bed, grabbing a jumper from the chair at the end of her bed and pulling it on. The jumper she'd put on was second hand, although who its original owner was she'd never known as she'd simply found it abandoned in a corridor in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and had picked it with the intention of returning it to its owner. Due to several events that day, the jumper had ended up in Hermione's trunk, forgotten about until she returned home at the end of the year. This had now become Hermione's 'cosy jumper' which she wore on cold mornings and rainy days.

Hermione made her way across the messy bedroom and padded quietly downstairs (eager not to wake her parents, as things were still a little awkward between them and her since they returned from Australia three months ago). She made herself a cup of tea, and sat looking out the window and contemplating life. The weather outside wasn't particularly inspiration weather – grey clouds filled the drizzly and cold looking sky – but Hermione felt it reflected her mood perfectly. _This is my life now, sitting around, drinking tea and watching the sky _Hermione thought to herself _I haven't seen my friends for months nor taken notice of any happenings in the Wizarding world. _Harry had become an auror just over six months ago, and was currently away in Norway searching for the last few death eaters that hadn't yet been captured. Ron had been persuaded by his brothers to join 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' and was working at the branch in Hogsmead, which was too hectic for him to escape for a day and come and visit her. Ginny too was busy, she and Harry had married a few months ago, and she recently announced her pregnancy – something Molly disapproved of due to her being '_only 18 years old!'._ Nonetheless, they'd all grown up, changed and moved on – unlike Hermione who spent her time moping around and missing the previous 7 years.

_I need to do something with my life _Hermione told herself, _I can't just carry on like this!_ With a sudden feeling of purpose and intent, she picked up a pen and paper and beginning to write something she'd been considering for a long time now.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I'm writing to enquire about any potential teaching opportunities at Hogwarts. I would be willing to teach any subject – excluding Divination – and would appreciate it greatly could you alert me should there be any openings._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Hermione Granger_

After reading it over, Hermione folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope before quickly changing into some proper clothes. She scribbled a note to her parents, telling them she'd be out for the day, grabbed her beaded bag and spun on the spot with a loud crack.

"""""

Diagon Alley was seldom busy this early in the morning, yet there were a few witches and wizards buzzing around. Hermione made her way down to the post office, pausing only to buy more food for Crookshanks. The post office was an interesting room, filled with the screeches of hundreds of owls which were nested on stands all over the walls. At this time in the morning there was only one counter open, a slightly sad looking wizard with hair that stuck on end and a crazed look in his eye.

"Good morning" Hermione said cheerily.

"Hello, not a very nice morning is it?" the man replied "my cat woke me up this morning, he'd caught a mouse and he left it on my pillow. Wasn't very nice at all, I quite like mice"

"Umm I'd like to post a letter" Hermione said nervously, he was much chattier than expected.

"Oh yes, post a letter" he echoed, snapping his fingers in the air until a handsome grey owl flew down and landed on it. Hermione handed the letter over, almost tingling with excitement of what could come of it.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Hogwarts please"

"10 Knuts dear" he told her, tying the letter to the owls leg as it stood proudly "same price as my morning paper delivery funnily enough, used only to be 5 knuts but times have been tough since you know who came about"

"You can call him Voldemort you know, he's dead now" Hermione told the man helpfully, although a shiver ran down her spine as memories flashed in her head.

"He…he killed my cousin" the mans eyes had widened "you have no idea what it was like"

Hermione stared at him, not wanting to be disrespectful but at the same time wanting to scream '_I know what it was like! I was there, I lost friends, I lost my parents for 2 years, I know more than most how awful it was!'_ Instead, she nodded sadly and walked out of the shop, watching the dot in the sky that was her letter on its way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As it happens, your enquiry was timed perfectly, as our Muggle Studies teacher announced her decision to leave just last week and I can think of no-one better to fulfil her place. I await your owl of confirmation, and should you accept, look forward to seeing you in a week's time, on Saturday, 19__th__ October._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione read the letter through for the third time. She still couldn't believe it; she'd been offered a job at Hogwarts!

"What's that you've got there dear?" Jean Granger asked her daughter. She'd been worried about her daughter's lack of enthusiasm and general unhappiness with life ever since her and her husband had returned from Australia.

"It's a letter from Professor McGonagall" Hermione told her, trying to keep the extreme excitement out of her voice "she's offered me a job"

"That's brilliant! Are you going to accept it?" Despite her happiness, there was a note of sadness in Jeans voice, after losing her daughter for basically the last 8 years, especially the palaver with Australia, she had been looking forward to getting her back, but it didn't look like this was going to happen now.

"I…I think so, if that's ok with you I mean?"

"It's your life Hermione, of course it is!"

For the first time since her parents returned, Hermione stopped holding herself back and let go.

"Oh mummy I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have put that spell on you and sent you away; I shouldn't be going off and leaving you again!" She jumped out of the chair and ran, almost in tears into her mothers arms. Jean looked shocked, but at the same time relieved that Hermione was somewhat herself again.

"Don't be silly darling! I know why you did that, we're proud of you not angry! And we just want you to be happy, take the job, it will do you good!"

"So I should take it?" Hermione loosened her grip on her mother.

"Of course! I haven't once seen you as happy these past months as when you read that letter" Jean smiled fondly at her, and patted her on the head lovingly.

"""

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Thank you very much for the offer; I would be delighted to accept. I will be there on the 19__th__._

_Hermione Granger_

Minerva McGonagall finished reading the letter from Hermione and smiled to herself. She had meant it when she said there was no-one better for the job, the only potential problem she could see with their newest recruit was the sparky relationship already in place between Hermione and the new potions teacher. None the less, Hermione was a hard working, clever and caring girl who would bring great things to the school as a teacher.

"Miss Granger has accepted then?" A voice said quietly from the portrait behind the desk where Dumbledore sat, peering at her over the top of his half moon glasses.

"Of course she did"

"Excellent, only a matter of time before we get Harry too then" Dumbledore told her with a wink.

"""

A week later, Hermione found herself knocking on the headmistress' door.

"Ah Hermione" Professor McGonagall said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Good Morning Pro..." Hermione began, trailing off as she realised she was no longer her teacher.

"Please, call me Minerva" she said, ushering Hermione into her office.

"Yes, sorry Profe…Minerva" Hermione stuttered, she hadn't realised how nervous she was until this point.

"Not to worry Miss Granger, I'm sure you'll get used to it"

Hermione nodded nervously, knowing that she'd never reach a point that she could comfortable call Professor McGonagall 'Minerva'.

Half an hour later Hermione had been taken to her new office, classroom and living space, and now found herself sitting on her bed, unsure of what to do. Lunch wasn't for another two hours, so Hermione decided to fill the time with a trip to the library – one of the things she had missed most about Hogwarts.

As she walked, Hermione's head was in a completely different world, filled with memories – a mixture of war and previous – and excitement what was to come. She was so distracted she walked round a corner, not noticing someone right in front of her, until she crashed into them.

"Sorry!" she shouted as they rebounded "I wasn't watch…Malfoy?! What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, _Granger" _Draco Malfoy replied. His face had matured a lot since she had last seen him and his hair had changed from it's almost whiteness to a dirty blond, which suited him much better she decided.

"I'm the new muggles studies Professor" Hermione said, the pride about this clear in her voice.

"What a surprise, Hermione Granger came back to school to talk about her beloved muggles" Draco sneered.

"Why are you here then Malfoy?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Potions Professor" he shrugged "anyway I'd better be off – Merlin forbid anyone hear of me speaking to a mudblood like you…or should I say 'muggleborn' now to be politically correct?" he said, smirking.

Before Hermione could even open her mouth the reply to his rudeness, he had pushed past her and away down the corridor. Fuming, Hermione stomped on to the library.

_The nerve of him! How could Professor McGonagall let such a rude, close minded and just plain annoying boy back into the school?! He hasn't even changed one bit since the war! Thank god he'll be far away in the dungeons, I'll only have to see him at meal times – that is if he can even bring himself to share a table with normal, nice people. Has he not noticed that times have changed? Voldemort is dead? Or was he too busy staring at his ugly face in a mirror that he missed it?_

Hermione was so busy seething about Malfoy in her head she didn't even notice that she had started saying things out loud until she heard a student laughing quietly. Feeling the blood rush to her face, she scurried quickly through the door marked 'Teachers Library' and collapsed onto the squishy sofa by a shelf of books labelled 'Muggle Studies'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since Hermione had arrived at Hogwarts, and she was settling in very well. She loved the teaching itself – the one thing she had been dreading the most about the job – and she would soon get used to calling all her old teachers by the first name. There was just one problem: Malfoy. Despite Hermione's previous predictions, he did come down at mealtimes. Every single mealtime in fact, and to make things better he always made a huge effort to get the seat next to Hermione. He didn't do or say anything to her, but his constant presence and over confident smirk were enough to make her want to punch him again.

"I had an awful lesson today" Professor Sprout said. They had all sat down and were about to begin dinner, as Hermione mentally celebrated two things: firstly, that she'd survived a week here so far, and secondly, that Malfoy had not yet arrived for dinner.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall (Minerva!) asked.

"The fleeing oragutus picked up one of my first years and tried to climb out the roof with it"

"It picked up a child?" Professor Flitwick looked shocked "they're not known to take things with them!"

"It was very surprising" Professor Sprout said, nodding, and continued to describe exactly how they'd managed to get the child back.

Somebody pushed into Hermione as they walked past, causing her to drop a potato in her lap. She turned round to see who it was, and to her disappointment saw the dirty blond hair and self confident smirk staring back at her. Hermione huffed angrily, determined to make it through a meal without having to curse him under the table.

"Hello to you too, darling" Malfoy said.

Hermione stabbed a potato fiercely with her fork.

"No response? No greeting to your nearest and dearest?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"Just saying hello, there's no need for that" he said, trying to sound hurt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her meal, resolving that the easiest thing to do was just ignore him.

"""""

"There's my little Crookshanks" Hermione cooed, rubbing him behind his ears as he purred happily "you're a good boy aren't you? Yeah you are"

With a sigh, she stopped stroking the content cat and turned back to the large pile of homework to mark. Her original enthusiasm in teaching had decreased slightly once the students had started to hand work in, and she had less time to pass curled up on a sofa in the teacher's library with a good book.

'_The famous muggle playwright, William Shakespeare, was born on the 23__rd__ April 1564 in Stratford-Upon-Avon. He went to King's new school and later married 26 year old Anne Hathaway at the age of 18. He is most famous for his plays (his most famous including Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth and King Lear) but was also a well known poet.'_

Hermione ticked the introduction of the essay, smiling as she thought how much this student reminded her of herself whilst she was here. She suspected this child was a muggleborn, as this much information on Shakespeare could likely only be found on the internet (something had only become available at Hogwarts since it had been rebuilt after the war).

"Leah Thompson" Hermione muttered, reading the name off the top of the paper. She'd make sure to ask about her parent's next lesson.

Before she was able to continue with the essay, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hermione called, but nobody answered. Confused, she got up and made her way to the door, opening it slowly. A paper aeroplane fluttered in the door and unfolded itself on her desk.

'_Dear all _(it read),

_In preparation for the Halloween ball on Thursday, I would appreciate any help decorating the hall between 6 and 7pm._

_Thank you in advance_

_Minerva'_

A Halloween ball. Brilliant. Since when was there a Halloween ball anyway? And what would she wear?

_I could go shopping tomorrow? _Hermione asked herself. _Actually that's silly; I'll just transfigure a t-shirt into the dress for the night, much easier. It's not like I'm off to the Oscars or anything, anyway._

With a sigh Hermione picked up a fresh piece of paper and scribbled a note asking for more details on this Halloween ball, which she promptly charmed to fly to Professor McGonagall (Hermione had decided she would only call her 'Minerva' to her face).

Feeling no more motivation than she had a few minutes ago, Hermione returned to the essays. She finished marking Leah's quickly, scribbling a note at the bottom and a smiley face for good measure before moving on to the next one.

"Michael Strong, let's see what you've got for us" Hermione muttered to herself, picking up the next essay.

'_Shakespeare was born in the 1500s, he wrote plays and poems'_

Hermione sighed, and settled herself down for a long, dull evening.

"""""

"No, put the giant pumpkins in all four corners! Could somebody turn the ceiling black? Put the gramophone over there. Hermione! Could you help Filius with the bats please?" Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the hall, calling instructions out through a magical microphone.

Hermione made her way over to where Professor Flitwick was standing, and joined him in charming a large pile of paper bats one by one to fly around the Hall. Each bat only required a simple spell to make it fly, but as each had to be done separately it took the two of them about an hour to finish.

Despite her dislike for this ball, she had to admit the hall looked amazing. Hagrid had placed enormous pumpkins in each corner, all with a large face carved out. There was a long wooden table down one side covered in what looked like black velvet, just waiting to be filled with food and drinks. The ceiling had been charmed black and starry, with the occasional silhouette of a flying witch soaring across it. And at the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall stood, admiring her work as the last of the bats took off from the pile.

"The food will be sent up at 7:30, which is when the ball starts. Until then, you can all go off and get ready, make sure to be here on time!" She called out to all the staff, and stood watching as they began to leave.

Hermione made her way leisurely back to her living space where she showered quickly, and then charmed her hair up into a bun at the back of her head, with a few tendrils framing her face. Once satisfied with her hair, she carefully applied her eyeliner (thankfully only having to restart once) and a touch of mascara.

"Where are you dress?" Hermione asked her cupboard, and was slightly surprised when the doors swung open and her dress flew out. She pulled it on, making sure not to mess up her hair or face, and then paused to check her appearance in the mirror. Despite her lack of enthusiasm for this ball, she was surprisingly happy with how she looked. Her t-shirt was now a simple black dress with a chiffon overlay, and combined with her flip-flops (which had become plain black heels for the night) she looked positively ball-like.

"Tentactus" Hermione muttered, to make sure that her outfit remained an outfit and didn't spontaneously return to a t-shirt and flip-flops. Then, with a weary sigh, she slid her wand down the side of her dress (even a year after the war she didn't trust herself to go anywhere without it) and set off for the main hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was an hour into the ball, and Hermione had to admit that she had not had the most awful time so far. The hall looked amazing, and she'd spent the majority of the time catching up with Hagrid and had even been persuaded to dance with him (something she only ever wanted to do once in her life for the sake of her feet). As an excuse to escape further invitations from him, Hermione had run off saying she was thirsty, and was currently spending an unrealistic length of time selecting a drink.

"Granger" Malfoy drawled over her shoulder as she inspected the 'Bats Blood' (a substance she knew perfectly well to be redcurrant juice).

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Just checking on you, seeing how your night was going" he said casually.

"Fine thank you, or it was till some git came and started talking to me" she replied, trying to hold back her irritation at his presence.

"Don't be rude Granger, I don't think Mummy and Daddy Granger would be impressed at the way you're treating your colleague"

"And what would your dad have to say about your rudeness? Oh wait, he's too busy in Azkaban"

Malfoy's jaw hardened.

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Hermione knew she'd gone too far.

"It's fine" his jaw relaxed ever so slightly "anyway I should be going, bye Granger"

Hermione watched him make his way across the hall and through the doors. He'd left. She slid down into a nearby chair with a sigh. Sometimes she forgot how hard it must have been for Malfoy in the war, they'd had a hard enough time searching for pieces of Voldemorts soul; she couldn't imagine what it must have been like living with the real deal.

Two hours later and Hermione decided that she had had enough. The evening had gone downhill after Malfoy left – Hagrid found her and asked if she wanted to dance again (she loved Hagrid, but he really did have little co-ordination with his feet), a fight broke out between two fifth years (over a very pretty girl in a silver dress she gathered), and the gramophone began playing one of her least favourite songs. She said goodnight to Hagrid, smiled nervously at Professor McGonagall and escaped to go and find her bed.

"""""

It had now been two months since Hermione had arrived at Hogwarts, and she felt that she'd properly settled in now. The marking became easier after she realised that none of the other teachers were quite as in depth in either their reading or responses as her, and she was looking forward to the time off over Christmas. After the slight incident at the Halloween ball, Hermione had also noticed that Malfoy had stopped sitting next to her at meals, in fact, she barely saw him at all. Not that this was a huge tragedy, she hastened to remind herself, just that life with Malfoy was always more interesting – to say the least.

"As it's our last lesson before the holidays, I have decided that we're going to do something a bit more fun next lesson" Hermione (or should I say 'Professor Granger') announced to her third years. "I'll bring a bit of food along, and we can spend the lesson watching a bit of a typical muggle Christmas film – called 'The Grinch"

There were whispers and grins all round the classroom but Hermione shook her head at them, clearly not done yet.

"However" she continued "I'd also like you all to write me a paragraph – only a short one – describing the differences between Muggle and Wizarding Christmas', without which you will be unable to take part in the lesson, and will spend the time instead writing me an essay on it"

The chatter grew as eager students discussed what to include in their essays, unaware that this was what Hermione gave to all her classes as her form of a Christmas gift.

"Off you go then!" she called out, knowing the bell would ring any second.

As the students filed out of the classroom, Hermione sighed and sat down at her desk, eager to have a quick pause before her fifth years arrived. She didn't manage to have much of a break, as within minutes the room was filled again with students and chatter.

"Good Morning" Hermione called out, trying to get them to quieten down "is everyone here?"

All eyes turned to the empty seat in the second row.

"Who's meant to be there?"

"Leah" a serious looking girl answered "Professor Malfoy made her stay behind in potions though, so she'll still be there"

"Why?" Hermione questioned, Leah was a good hardworking student, and she doubted Malfoy was exactly going to be giving her extra challenging work.

"She messed up her potion I guess" the girl told her with a shrug.

"Hmmm" Hermione nodded thoughtfully "anyway, let's continue! Could you all get out your homework please?"

Leah turned up about 5 minutes into the lesson, muttering apologies made her way to her seat and sat down, her eyes slightly red. Hermione quietly took note of this, telling her to read the work on the board, yet glancing at her every few minutes to make sure she was ok.

Hermione explained her 'Christmas Grinch plan' to the class as the lesson approached the end, and then let them go for lunch.

"Miss Thompson, could you stay behind a minute please?" she called as the students were leaving the room. Leah nodded gently, telling her friends to wait outside for her.

"Why were you late?" Hermione asked her, once the room was empty except for the two of them.

"Professor Malfoy" she answered shortly.

"Why though?"

"He was talking to me"

"I'm not telling you off!" Hermione hastened to reassure her "if anything, I'm checking that he wasn't being unreasonably mean, you looked upset when you arrived and you've been quiet all lesson"

"Ohhh" the girl looked down "I messed up my potion and accidentally added 3 teaspoons of powdered lemonfly instead of two, which made it burn a hole in the cauldron and leak onto the table, so Professor Malfoy kept me back afterwards to give me two weeks detention, and when I pointed out that it was an accident, he said it was a months detention instead"

"He shouldn't have done that" Hermione said, more to herself than anything.

Leah said nothing, but looked at the ground again.

"I'll go and talk to him, and stop this" Hermione decided.

"Thank you Professor" Leah said gratefully "my parents would be so disappointed if they found out"

"Its nothing, now off you go, don't worry about the obnoxious git!"

Leah stared at her.

"I mean Professor Malfoy" Hermione blushed "sorry, we went to school together and didn't exactly get on. Forget I just said that"

Leah nodded slowly, turning and making her way out of the classroom whilst Hermione closed her eyes in embarassment at what she'd just said.

"""""

A sharp knock echoed across the potions classroom.

"Enter" Malfoy called, not even looking up.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing giving a student a months detention for a complete accident?" Hermione said, walking purposefully into the room.

"Ah Granger" a smirk slid onto his face at the sight of her.

"Malfoy! Leah Thompson turned up at my lesson almost in tears because of you!"

"She should have followed the instructions then" Malfoy said with a shrug.

"It was an accident! She just misread them!"

"She'll be more careful next time then, won't she?" 

"Stop being so frustrating! She didn't mean to make a mistake!"

"I remember a similar situation to this" Malfoy mused "in our third year?"

Ever so relaxed, he stood up from the chair and walked round in front of the desk opposite Hermione, where he sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?! You'd have thought a 19 year old would have grown up from a grudge in school"

"Bit hypocritical" Malfoy pointed out "you're the one shouting at me"

"Only because you're being frustrating! What is wrong with you? I swear you don't even know how to act like a normal human being, like going from purposefully sitting next to me every meal time, to completely avoiding me!?"

"Why, did you miss me?" He winked at her.

"You know what; I think we'd all be better off if you were in Azkaban with your death eater father!"

Hermione had got him with that one. His face hardened, and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Don't bring Lucius into this, Granger" he spat.

"Why shouldn't I?" Unlike at the ball, Hermione had no intention of backing down from this.

"Just shut up Granger, you don't know what you're talking about" he stood up, taking a step towards her to try and make her stop.

"I will not shut up! After the abuse you've given me over the past 8 years, you suddenly expect me to listen to you?!"

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about what happened with me and Lucius after the war!" Malfoy was really angry now, his fists clenched at his sides. Despite this, Hermione wasn't deterred.

"And you think it was easy for me after the war?" Hermione shouted "You don't think I still have nightmares about the night we were captured? About where _this _came from?" she pulled her collar back slightly to reveal the sharp white line running down her neck.

Malfoy suddenly stepped right in front of her, his hands reaching for her head. Hermione tried to twist away, thinking he was going to hit her, but instead of his fist meeting her mouth, it was his lips.

He'd kissed her. It was a kiss that shocked them both, but neither of them stopped, not wanting to be the coward who backed out. Fiercely grasping her body, Malfoy pushed her backwards until she was backed up against the wall. Then the battle for dominance continued, not with words, but in a very different media. Malfoy pushed his lips harder against hers, using his tongue to force her mouth open. Not wanting to look weak, Hermione pushed back, pulling his head down and twisted her fingers into his hair. Spurred on by the aggression she was showing, he pushed her harder against the wall, kissing her so fiercely that a small mew escaped her mouth. This noise was enough to wake both their confused, angry minds up, and they sprang apart, horrified at what had just happened.

"Did we just-?" Hermione's face was unsure of whether to pale in horror or blush in mortification.

"You wouldn't shut up" despite his calm words, Malfoy looked as though he'd seen a basilisk.

"So you thought that was the best way to do it?!" Without another word, she turned and practically ran from the room, her one aim being to distance herself from Malfoy as fast as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mum- shhh mum calm down" Hermione said down the phone.

"But Hermione I'm so sorry! I'd cancel if I could! But I-"

"Mum! Please don't worry! I'll go to the Weasleys or something!"

"Are you sure?" Jean Grangers voice was wobbly.

"Yes! You need to go to Sally's, she can't be by herself – it's her first Christmas without her husband!"

"Oh I'm sorry darling"

"It's really fine mum" Hermione tried to console her mother "I'll go the Weasleys for a bit and be with you for all of Easter"

"I'm really sorry dear"

"Don't worry mum!" A sharp knock on the door made her look up "I'm sorry mum, I've got to go"

"Bye Hermione dear, have a nice Christmas"

"Bye mum, you too"

The call ended and Hermione returned the phone to her handbag, removing the spells she'd had to put up for it to take place.

Opening the door, she watched a paper aeroplane fly in and unfold itself on her desk – she never quite got used to this method of communication.

'_Dear all,_

_I hope you have a very happy and relaxed Christmas and look forward to seeing you when term resumes – on the 9__th__ January._

_Minerva McGonagall'_

Hermione pinned the note to her notice board with a smile, before scribbling a note to the Weasleys telling them that she'd be over the next morning if they had no problems with it. She chucked her last few things in her trunk and made her way to bed, saying goodnight to Crookshanks on her way past.

"""""

"Hermione!"

Within seconds of her apparating into the Weasleys kitchen the next morning, Hermione was engulfed in a rib crushing hug from both her two best friends.

"Ron! Harry!" she gasped "Let go! I can't-"

Realising that Hermione was having trouble breathing; the two boys released her and stood apologetically as she massaged her ribs.

"How are you Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley asked fondly, bustling over to give her a (gentle) hug.

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Weasley, and thank you very much for having me at such short notice"

"It's nothing! You're always welcome here!"

"Thank you" Hermione bowed her head gratefully. Mrs Weasley smiled in response, before going to check on her pregnant daughter.

"I'll just go and…and put your bags upstairs for you" Ron said awkwardly, picking up her trunk off the floor.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione patted him on the head and he hit her hand away playfully.

"I'm not Crookshanks you know" he joked.

"You're just missing the pointed ears" she pointed out "now take my bags to my room slave!"

He disappeared up the stairs, shaking his head at her with a smile on his face.

"Remind me again why you're not together?" Harry asked.

"You know why Harry, we tried it and it didn't work"

"Minor issues" Harry replied "anyway, is it really true you're working at Hogwarts?"

"Yup" she nodded.

"And Malfoy is Potions Professor? I bet the two of you are getting on very well" he winked at her, and Hermione felt the blood rush to her face, _How could Harry know what had happened?_

"Um yes…I mean I barely see him, only at mealtimes, and we don't even…" she babbled.

"I mean because you hated each other throughout school and now you're working together" a look of confusion passed over Harry's face "Are you ok Hermione?"

"Yes yes! I just-" Hermione bit her lip, _of course Harry doesn't know! How could he?!_

"Is something going on with Malfoy?" Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"No no no no no" She shook her head "definitely not, never, no"

"Are you sure? Because you're definitely acting like something is"

"I don't-" Hermione paused, she really needed to get what had happened off her chest, and who would be more trust worthy and forgiving than Harry?

"Ok if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?" she whispered.

"What's going on Hermione?"

"It's nothing really" Hermione said, trying to convince herself more than anything "but Malfoy kissed me"

"Malfoy kissed you?!" His voice went unusually high.

"Shhhh Harry" she hissed.

"But how?"

"We were arguing, first over a student and then it turned to the war, I wouldn't shut up about his father, so he shut me up by…by kissing me" she shrugged.

"Hermione Granger, I never would have expected this from you" Harry shook his head at her.

"It wasn't my fault! Anyway I've barely talked to him, before and after that"

"Barely talked to who?"

The two spun round and spotted Ron standing behind them.

"It's nothing" Hermione smiled at him "just…just a student"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not stupid, its Malfoy isn't it? What happened?"

"He kissed Hermione" Harry said quickly, maybe he wasn't as trustworthy as she'd previously thought.

"Harry!"

"What? He was going to find out anyway!"

"Are you two besties now then?" Ron asked, despite the control in his voice, his fist was clenched at his side "or more than that?"

"What? No Ron! We were arguing and he wanted me to be quiet, that's all, there's nothing else going on" she shrugged.

"It's not nothing! This is Malfoy Hermione!"

"I know who he is!"

"Then how could you let this happen?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Hermione shouted "I knew I shouldn't have said anything!"

"Well too bad!"

They were both shouting, eyes narrowed and blazing in anger. Harry stood looking between them.

"Now I know why you're not together" he said to himself, and they both turned to stare at him.

"Not the time? Right, I'll just be off to check on Ginny…" he walked quickly out of the kitchen.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got so annoyed about it, it's just it's Malfoy" Ron said, relaxing his face.

"I'm sorry too; it was honestly just some stupid accident which trust me, will never be happening again" Hermione replied. Her mind however, was back at the incident, remembering the way he'd attacked her mouth, not quite forcing her, but giving her something to fight against. The way she'd fought back with everything she had, refusing to give in to him, refusing to let him win…

"Anyway, I should go and say hello to Ginny" she smiled fleetingly at him before rushing off into the next room to greet her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the first couple of days at the Weasleys, Hermione found things remained awkward between her and Ron. He didn't her avoid her exactly, but spent a large amount of time in his room, sulking or sleeping. Hermione had no idea what he was making such a big deal about, yeah she and Malfoy had kissed, but it wasn't by choice, or a common occurrence! And it's not like she'd just announced their engagement, she'd made it perfectly clear that she still disliked him intently and found him an irritating arsehole.

"Is he still refusing to come down?" Hermione asked Harry the next morning, as they sat down for an early breakfast.

"Nope, he was up till early this morning muttering about gits, bloody annoying actually" Harry told her, and Hermione didn't miss his use of 'bloody' (one of Ron's favourite words).

"Why can't he just get over it?! It was a stupid kiss with my arch enemy for god's sake!"

"Don't you see Hermione?" Harry frowned at her.

"See what?"

"Ron still loves you…and the whole Malfoy thing makes him feel that not only have you moved on, but almost that Malfoy is better than him"

Harry paused for a moment to let it sink in.

"Ron still loves me?" Hermione was incredulous "but we broke up a year ago!"

"For someone so clever, I'm surprised you didn't spot it straight away" Harry laughed, stopping quickly after receiving a death stare from Hermione.

"But that's crazy! He knows we don't work, and we broke up for a reason!"

"He'll get over it eventually I'm sure" Harry reassured her "just for now; maybe it would be best to not mention the Malfoy thing again"

"Oh shame, I was planning on owling him a blow-by-blow playback of the whole event" Hermione replied sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, before taking a huge bite of his toast.

"""""

By the end of the week, Ron had left his room and was back on friendly talking terms with Hermione. Yet despite her relief at this, she had a feeling Harry had had something to do with it. She stayed at the Weasleys until halfway through the next week, before packing her bags and saying her goodbyes. She knew Harry was expecting to go off on another mission any day now (something he was hoping wouldn't happen until his child was born) and Ron was due to return to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes the following day – therefore she wasn't expecting to see either of them until summer. She apparated back to the castle, just having time to drop her bags off in her room and say hello to Crookshanks before going to get some lunch. There were still Christmas decorations up in the castle – trees in the main hall, mistletoe here and there – and Hermione almost regretted having missed the bustle and excitement of Christmas at Hogwarts, although she wouldn't have missed seeing her friends for the world.

"Good Christmas Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked as she passed her in a corridor on her way down to lunch.

"Lovely thanks, you too?" Hermione replied, quickly engaging in a quick conversation with the older witch.

Hermione quickly decided that her main aim for now (for life actually) was to avoid Malfoy _at all costs. _This being said she'd have to see him at some point, they worked together, but she'd make that point as rare as possible. Unfortunately, fate didn't seem to agree with her on the evasion matter, as the very next day she and Malfoy found themselves sitting beside each other for an hour long staff meeting. _Just brilliant_.

And to make the situation even better, they had been assigned partners for rounds for the next term. She'd been lucky last time, and had been paired with Professor Sprout and they'd spent the time reminiscing about Neville's antics. This time, she suspected, would not be so fun.

"Bottom of the Astronomy Tower at 8 Granger" Malfoy told her as they left the meeting, not even looking up to meet her eyes.

"I can read Malfoy" she replied through gritted teeth.

Nonetheless, Hermione arrived promptly at 8 at the Astronomy Tower, mostly petrified about seeing him, but a tiny part of her was excited about it.

_It's just Malfoy, why should I be scared? What's the worst he could do?_

Despite trying to calm herself down, she nearly jumped when Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"Did I scare you Granger?" He sneered. Although most likely a trick of the light, a small part of Hermione (the part which had been excited about this moment) thought the look of disgust on his face was less than usual.

"No" was all she managed in reply.

_Get a grip Hermione!_

"Let's go then"

They walked in silence to start off with. In fact half an hour later they were still walking, and still nobody had spoken. A thump around the corner broke the silence.

"What was that?" Draco hissed.

"I don't know"

Another thump sounded. And then another. They were getting louder – and nearer.

"Seriously who's there?" Malfoy's voice had gone slightly squeaky in his fear.

Thump.

Malfoy jumped, grabbing Hermione's hand in panic.

Thump. Thump. THUMP.

This sounded right in front of them. Hermione peered into the darkness, expecting to see a mischievous fifth year darting away but instead saw nothing. She felt Malfoy tighten his grip on her hand.

THUMP!

This came not from around them, but from where they were standing. A shower of black powder poured over them, leaving them all but blind momentarily. Then came a cackle.

"Ooooh how romantic!" the voice called "Malfoy and Granger, holding hands!"

"PEEVES!" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice.

Malfoy looked as if she had just punched him again, throwing her hand away from him as if it was dirty.

"Why does he have to do things like that?!" Hermione ranted "we're Professors here for Merlin's sake!"

"Calm down Granger, it was all a joke" Malfoy said.

"Calm down? You weren't so calm when you were grabbing my hand, you were petrified!"

"Stop it Granger, you know what happened last time you didn't stop talking"

Hermione felt the blush rush onto her face.

"That was you! And I'd rather not be reminded" she said stiffly.

"You do want to be reminded though, you can't stop thinking about it; you enjoyed it" Malfoy taunted.

"I know for a biological fact you enjoyed that Draco Malfoy"

It was now Malfoy's turn to blush.

"If you're so high and mighty, prove to me it didn't affect you at all" he snapped.

"How exactly am I meant to do that?"

"Next time, try to resist the urge to moan" he winked.

"Next time?! There will be no next time!"

"You're doing this on purpose now Granger, you know I physically have to prove you wrong"

"No I am not!" Hermione was furious.

"Then tell me you enjoyed it"

"I didn't!"

"Then prove it"

This time he gave her no chance to argue back, his lips were on hers before she could even register what he'd said. This wasn't kissing; this was anger and pride fiercely attacking each other. This was Draco, trying to force Hermione into admission of what she refused to say. This was Hermione, wanting to stop and save herself but at the same time finding herself glued to him, no escape. All the emotions in the world were squeezed into this moment. This was anger as Hermione caught her hands in Malfoy's hair and dragged his head down to her level. This was passion with which Malfoy sucked on her bottom lip, ending with a sharp nip of spite. This was happiness as they forced themselves onto each other, happiness at just _living_. This was regret as they both realised they'd have to stop this at some point.

They were dragged apart by the sharp realisation of reality. They stood there, both panting. Malfoy's hair was almost on end, having been played with so violently by Hermione, whose lips were swollen and red.

"Why do you do that?" Hermione asked him after a few minutes, once their breathing had calmed down.

"To prove a point" he shrugged "and its quite good stress release"

"I guess you could say that, but it's us! It's weird!"

"We're two people, why not?"

"Because we hate each other!" Hermione pointed out the obvious "hold on…are you suggesting that you're not completely revolted by this?"

"Why should I be? Besides like I said – good stress relief"

"What has happened to the Draco Malfoy I went to school with?" Hermione asked, stunned at this sudden change.

"He spent a year living with a psychopath" Malfoy said bitterly.

"But even earlier this evening he was being rude to me!"

"Maybe he's rude because that's how he's always been, he doesn't know any different" Malfoy suggested "Don't think I like you Granger, I still find you an annoying know it all"

"For once I find you saying that a relief" she told him truthfully.

"I'm just saying that I don't _hate_ you, and you're a good kisser" he winked.

"You're not too bad yourself" she returned the compliment "our time's up, we should be going"

"Same time same place next week?"

"Rounds are at a different time next week" Hermione pointed out.

"Did I say we were doing rounds?" he winked again, and Hermione felt the blush rushing back – _again._


End file.
